Chosen
The Chosen is a title bestowed on those who successfuly link with a dragon in Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter. Role in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter The entire D-Ratio system was installed by the Regents to ascertain which citizens of Shelter had the highest potential to link with one of the Dragons. Long before the story begins, Elyon became the first Chosen by linking with Odjn and fought his way to the Regents. When he reached the door to the surface, Elyon began to question if the desire to reach the surface was actually his or Odjn's, and in his moment of doubt he refused to open the door and instead chose to un-link with Odjn and become the leader of the Regents. Since then, he and the other Regents have tested the Chosen who came after, to see if any would have the strength and resolve to reach the surface. Though most of them had the required D-Ratio to link with a dragon, none of them succeeded. When Elyon realized he was nearing the end of his life, he began to have second thoughts about his choice not to reach the surface. In response he decided to create a scenario where a person of strong resolve, but not necessarily the right D-Ratio, would link to Odjn and accomplish what the others could not. Elyon and Odjn chose the Ranger grunt Ryu for the task and remarkably Ryu's resolve to save Nina, and his rejection of Shelter's society, gave him the mental fortitude to challenge the Regents and succeed where so many had failed. Bosch, in his attempts to overcome Ryu's dragon powers, had his arm removed and surgically replaced with the arm of a former Chosen Genic. Bosch became another Chosen, though like Ryu, their links are not through the orthodox ways like the Chosen who came before them. Characteristics Traditionally, the Chosen are people with high D-Ratios with the 1/4 being the highest possible ranking, hence why its dubbed the Dragon Quarter. The Chosen become vessels for the power of the dragons and can communicate with the dragons they are linked to. It takes a strong will not to be overwhelmed by the dragon's mind and become a puppet for them. If the dragon can overcome their host, either mentally or physically, the dragon can be reborn through them, though it usually spells the end of the hosts life. It is possible to unlink with a dragon by having the dragon relinquishing its power from the host. Elyon questioned his relationship with Odjn and largely felt mistrustful of his own actions in fear that he had become an unwilling puppet to his dragon. Ryu's relationship with Odjn is more cooperative but there are still moments of tension between the two until Ryu finally gives in near the end so he can accomplish his goals. Odjn often mocks Ryu but respects his resolve and selflessness. Bosch seemed initially to be in control of Chetyre, but its obvious that the link has caused Bosch's mind to become more unstable as the dragon arm infected half his body. Eventually Chetyre overwhelms Bosch and takes over his body, being reborn. Notable Chosen *Ryu *Bosch *Elyon Trivia *It is never stated how Elyon unlinked with Odjn, whether Elyon used some unknown power or simply reasoned with Odjn to break their link. Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Terms